


you give me butterflies

by skyguyismyguy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Boromir Lives, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Rejection, Tauriel and Eowyn are Best Friends, it is canon that Éowyn cannot cook, kiliel - Freeform, mentions of children, merry is a cat, this was a sudden plot idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyguyismyguy/pseuds/skyguyismyguy
Summary: Éowyn’s heart was broken by her childhood best friend Aragorn, who is still in love with high school sweetheart Arwen. Six months pass on and Éowyn begins a new job in Gondor, Oregon. It’s there that she meets a handsome man named Faramir who runs the family bookstore Gondor Books.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 17





	you give me butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to the idea I had at 2:00 AM after watching the lord of the rings. I'm new to the LOTR fandom so this is my best shot I really hope everyone enjoys this Éowyn and Faramir are so flipping cute. The title and the story inspiration is from the song Butterflies by Kacey Musgraves.

_Now you're lifting me up, instead of holding me down  
Stealing my heart instead of stealing my crown  
Untangled all the strings round my wings that were tied  
I didn't know him and I didn't know me  
Cloud nine was always out of reach  
Now I remember what it feels like to fly  
You give me butterflies_

The sun shined brightly through the lace curtains in the shared bedroom that morning, it was April and for Gondor that meant sunshine with a little warmth in the air. Given that the weather was ever-changing, it could turn to rain at any moment. Éowyn slowly sat up, stretching her arms outwards almost hitting the baby blue lamp on the nightstand. She looked down at the warmth next to her, Faramir laid next to her with his arm wrapped around the pillow. Nuzzling next to him was Éowyn’s cat Merry snuggled closely to his other parent seeking warmth from the morning chill. Éowyn smiled down at the scene before her, as the butterflies in her stomach floated around like lanterns in the sky. For so long she had been heartbroken over the rejection from Aragorn but now those feelings for him were dull in comparison to those of her dear Faramir. Éowyn’s relationship with Faramir was as though a happy love song was playing all the time in the back of her mind. She rose from the soft queen-sized bed and grabbed her cat Merry who made a sound somewhere between a screech and a meow. Éowyn pad towards the kitchen to start making breakfast for the two of them. She sat Merry on a barstool and began to take out eggs, bacon, and English muffins; she made sure to turn the Keurig on as well for her daily coffee need. Éowyn turned the stove on and cracked six eggs into one of the pans and put bacon in another. She began to hum softly as she stirred the eggs around the pan with her spatula to make scrambled eggs.

“Alexa play Butterflies by Kacey Musgraves.”

As the song played throughout the kitchen, while Éowyn twirled around a little and placed an English muffin in the toaster humming to the song softly.

_Now you're lifting me up, instead of holding me down  
Stealing my heart instead of stealing my crown_

The song made Éowyn start to think about the past, specifically the moment when Aragorn broke her heart a long time ago.

_24 months earlier in Rohan, California_

Éowyn had just made a love declaration to her best friend Aragorn only to have him reject her, his feelings for his long-time high school ex-love were still too strong. 

“I’m sorry Éowyn but I still love Arwen, I don’t know if I ever stopped loving her.” 

Her eyes had filled with big wet tears as he continued to say something about how they had recently come back into contact with each other. Tears flowed down her beautiful face and Aragorn gently wiped them away. 

“I love you Éowyn, but not in the way you want me to love you.” 

Éowyn left her hometown after that, embarrassed, ashamed and mostly just feeling like pure shit. She didn’t know where to go and after a lot of convincing, she got her other best friend Tauriel to help her find a new job. After a few calls and nights when Éowyn was drunk, crying and scrolling through Indeed, she had finally found one. It was a phone interview, and Éowyn had passed with flying colors especially since her work reference was Tauriel who gushed about her hard work. Éowyn finished the rest of the month’s lease, packed up her whole life and drove up to the land of trees and rain. 

Éowyn was a lover of literature, she read many of the classic’s years ago like Pride and Prejudice, Little Women, Wuthering Heights, and Great Expectations. Of course, Éowyn enjoyed many genres, romance, science fiction, feminist literature, fantasy, anything that caught her interest. When she arrived in the city of Gondor, Oregon and Éowyn saw a sign that said Gondor’s Books she had to go inside and check it out for herself. 

Éowyn walked inside and took a mental inventory of what she could see throughout the shop. It was a dark brown color inside, the floors were a freshly polished brown hardwood and the walls had a vintage style that made the bookstore feel very quaint. She headed towards the Fiction section and picked up a copy of Aesop’s Fables, this would be perfect for her godson Galad to read when he grew a bit older. Éowyn looked around the bookstore more and wondered who owned the shop, maybe it was a kind old man or a woman who had been on many adventures before settling down to open a bookstore in a small town. Suddenly, just as Éowyn just picked up a worn copy of Grimm’s Fairytale a deep yet gentle voice startled her. 

“Can I help you find anything?”

After being startled suddenly, Éowyn almost dropped the book on the floor but quickly grabbed it before it dropped to the floor. She looked up and stared at the owner of the voice: he was a tall man, perhaps six feet or so. He had light brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce her heart with the way they shined. The man wore a soft olive-green long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark brown loafers. There was a name tag pinned to his shirt that read Faramir. Finally, Éowyn realized she had been staring at the handsome man for far too long. 

“Oh no, I was just looking around thank you.” She said quietly, giving him a small smile of thanks. 

“Are you new to Gondor? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” He looked a bit puzzled; it was a small town he probably knew most of the locals.

“Oh yes, I start a new job on Monday, at the Gondor Hospital one of the residential nurses retired so I will be replacing her.” Éowyn pushed some of her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she always had.

“That’s wonderful. Well, I hope you’re enjoying Gondor so far.” 

“Oh, it’s very lovely, all of the green I’ve never seen so much green before.” 

“And rain” Faramir added “can’t forget the rain.” 

Éowyn smiled and laughed “of course the rain.” 

They both smiled and looked at each other, Éowyn pulled herself from the trance she was lost in. 

“Anyways before I get too carried away with buying, I’m going to get these books for my godson.” She held up Aesop’s Fables and the Grimm’s Fairy Tales. 

He smiled at her and nodded at the books. “Both excellent choices to start with.” 

Faramir went behind the counter and totaled the two books up “That’ll be $8.00 even for you.” 

Éowyn pulled out a ten-dollar bill and he gave her back $2.00 in return, along with her purchases and a receipt. While he was handing her items back, their hands touched, and she jumped back in surprise at the jolt of electricity feeling that just went through her. Éowyn grabbed the two books and put them carefully in her tote bag that said “plant kindness and gather love” with a large plant surrounding the words. 

“Thank you so much,” Éowyn said smiling and tucking another piece of golden hair behind her ear. 

“Of course, have a good day, I hope to see you again soon.” 

She smiled in return and turned towards the door to begin the walk to her new apartment. As Éowyn began the walk home and got to see more of the bustling small town. It was a good ten-minute walk to her apartment and when after she unlocked the door, Éowyn sat her tote bag on the counter. She made a mental note that she needed to ship the new books she purchased for little Gilgalad at the Hallmark shop down the street. Her cat Merry strolled into the kitchen and she scratched his head before she turned to the freezer to grab a microwavable meal. Tonight, Éowyn chose to make Amy’s vegan veggie lasagna, after a couple of minutes it was finished, and she settled down on her couch to watch Parks and Recreation while she ate her meal. The episode finished, so she rose from the couch to throw her empty container away and settle back down for the night. Éowyn couldn’t stop thinking about the handsome man from the bookstore, Faramir was his name wasn’t it? Even though she did not know him at all, he seemed kind from their first interaction. Perhaps she should text Tauriel about it, she was a smart and level-headed woman; she should be able to give her best friend good advice. 

  


Soon enough, Tauriel’s picture lit up on her phone screen, it was at her wedding about four years ago. Both women were laughing in the picture as it was taken by their friend Legolas who was making them laugh for whatever reason. Éowyn was a bridesmaid at the wedding, Aragorn and Legolas were groomsmen for Tauriel’s husband Kíli. Aragorn was close friends with Tauriel’s adopted brother Legolas and was the partner to Kíli’s cousin Gimli. It was a confusing circle, but they had all become close with each other in Rohan. Éowyn slid her finger to accept the Facetime call and Tauriel’s real smiling face appeared.

“Hey E!” Tauriel said with enthusiasm only a best friend could muster.

“Hi! How are you doing Taur?” 

“Amazing, I think the hospital actually slowed down since you left.” Tauriel and Éowyn had both worked at Rohan Hospital, Tauriel was a doctor and Éowyn was the RN who worked most of her shifts with her. 

Éowyn laughed “well I’m glad it has slowed down a bit, you deserve some peace! How’s Kíli and little Galad?” 

“They’re both good, Gal is with Kíli and his uncle Fíli today, showing him off to Thorin.” 

“How lovely, I’m sure Galad will put a smile on Thorin’s face.” 

“Oh, Kíli already texted pictures, I think Gal broke Thorin’s heart because he is just that loveable,” Tauriel said laughing but then resumed the point of conversation. 

“But enough about me E, what’s up with this guy you texted me about?” 

Éowyn sighed “well you see, we’ve only just met today.” 

“You’re already falling for a man you’ve just met?” Tauriel said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Hmph, says you! I was there when Kíli was in the hospital. You had heart eyes, big ones Taur.” 

“It was a 2:00 am shift Éowyn, and you know I was trying to be calm while pulling a knife out of his damn hand,” Tauriel said rolling her eyes 

“Ah yes, he and Fíli were drunk that night and Kíli was trying to prove he wasn’t drunk by playing that knife game by try to hit the knife between his fingers as fast as he could but ended up stabbing himself,” Éowyn said with a look of mischief in her eyes 

“He’s still got the scar you know; said I wasn’t very good with my stitches.” 

“See? You were too busy looking at him instead of paying attention to your stitch work.” 

“Oh hush, okay I get it I was a bit enamored with him but he’s my husband now and the father of our child so let’s move on! Now please tell me the name of the man!” Tauriel said excitedly 

“His name is Faramir, he works at the bookstore here in Gondor, or maybe he owns it? I didn’t think of asking him.” 

“Hmm” hummed Tauriel and she quickly pulled out her MacBook and began typing quickly. 

“Taur” Éowyn groaned but let her friend continue to type away. 

“Okay, his name is Faramir Denethorson, his father is Denethor and his younger brother is Baramir Denethorson. It looks like he was born and raised in Gondor and the bookstore was started by his grandfather.” Tauriel looked at the camera and smiled, proud of her social media findings. 

“How old is he?” asked Éowyn. 

“Thirty, the same age as me and two years older than you and be proud of how much I was able to find, his Facebook is locked uptight.” 

“Uh-huh,” Éowyn replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“I wish I could be there to see how you go through with this, we would be laughing and drinking, well I can’t drink but still.” 

“Wait, why can’t you drink?” Éowyn said looking concerned at her best friend. 

“Oh shit! Sorry I was supposed to wait on the reveal a bit longer but oh well the cat’s out of the bad, I’m pregnant!” 

“Oh my god!” Éowyn cheered excitedly “How far along are you?”

“Thirteen weeks! We already know that it’s twins, I have a feeling they’ll be girls.” Tauriel replied happily. “I wish you could be here with me to watch me go through this again.”

“I do too, though I won’t miss your mood swings or the weird shit you would eat for lunch sometimes.”

“Wow! Thanks, E, but please promise you’ll come back for the birth."

“Of course, I will come down to see the babies, I’ll figure something out but for now I have to settle here in Gondor.” Éowyn was a bit unsure of herself being able to adapt here because Gondor was small and different from Rohan, but she could adapt, she had to.

“I miss you Éowyn.”

“I miss you too Taur, but we can always text and Facetime.” 

“I know, it just isn’t the same,” Tauriel replied sadly, causing Éowyn to frown a bit herself. She missed her. “But I’m very proud of you, not many people have the guts to leave E. You’re very brave my darling friend.”

“Thanks, T”

“Alright darling, well I’d better go. Kíli will be home soon with Galad and he’ll be wound up from being spoiled by his grandmother and uncle all day. I love you E!”

“I love you too Taur, give my love to the family and tell Galad I will be sending him a gift soon.”

“Will do, bye Éowyn!”

“Bye Tauriel!”

As the call ended, Éowyn sat in deep thought over her feelings for Faramir wondering how this new chapter of her life would turn out for her. Eventually, Éowyn got herself ready for bed. She was thinking about subtle ways of eventually letting Faramir know she was a bit interested in him. But what if he didn’t like her? Or had a girlfriend or boyfriend? With those thoughts in her head, Éowyn laid her head down on the soft pillow and fell asleep.

The next day, Éowyn woke up early, it was Saturday so there would probably be a lot of people frequenting around Gondor. She wanted to get going quickly to have maybe some one on one conversation with Faramir. Éowyn pulled on a golden crocheted sweater, bright blue skinny jeans, and knee-length brown boots. She brushed out her long blonde hair and did a crown braid hairstyle to it. Éowyn arrived promptly ten minutes later at Gondor Books, her eyes searching around the shop for Faramir. She eventually found him in her line of sight talking to a little old woman, who was inquiring if he had any books on how to read tarot cards. Éowyn pretended to be distracted and dove into the Cooking section of the shop, opening a book on Norwegian pastries.

After ten minutes of reading she did learn a lot about Norwegian Butter Cookies (Serinakaker) and Norwegian Christmas Bread (Julekake). Faramir was gently helping the old woman towards the door, who bought three different tarot card guides and a book called “The Green Witch.” After he led her through the doorway with a farewell and directions to the essential oil shop, Faramir wiped his hands on his jeans, sighed and checked the Apple Watch on his wrist. Then he looked up and saw Éowyn who was trying to look very invested in the Norwegian pastry book.

“Oh, hello again! Back so soon?”

Shit, Éowyn thought to herself. He thinks I’m probably super strange coming into the bookstore so soon. It is strange.

“Hello! Sorry yes, I am a book lover, so I wanted to glance around some more.” Éowyn replied nonchalantly.

“What’s that one you’ve got in your hand? Oh! Norwegian baking, very interesting. I'm Norwegian myself. My mother used to make pastries like that all the time when I was a child.”

Éowyn looked down at the book and had what she thought was a good idea.

“They seem so delicious; I have wanted to start baking for a while now and the recipes make them all sound simple enough, so I thought I’d give it a go.”

“Well, whenever you do please feel free to stop by! I would love to taste test them; I haven’t had treats like those in years.” Faramir said with a wink

“I will, I live alone with my cat so no one to eat them except me.” She said in return with a bright smile, oh god she thought now he will think I’m an old cat lady.

“You know, I haven’t caught your name yet, I’m Faramir Denethorson.” He said holding his hand for her to shake.

“Éowyn Dernhelm,” she said while shaking his hand.

“Lovely to meet you Éowyn, now why don’t we get you checked out if you’re finished?”

“Oh yes, better start with just the one book for now.” She said and handed him the book

“Perfect, it’s going to be four dollars even.”

Éowyn handed him a five-dollar bill and he gave her a one-dollar bill in return, but Éowyn put it in the tip jar on the counter. He looked up at her a bit surprised, and Éowyn shrugged.

“Since you’ll be the first one to taste my poor baking skills, I felt I’d better give you a start to the medical bills you’ll inevitably have from food poisoning.” She said with a gleam in her eye and caused him to laugh.

“Have a good rest of your day Éowyn!”

Her heart swelled and butterflies flew around inside of her just from him saying her name

“You as well Faramir,” Éowyn replied softly with a small smile on her face and with that parting statement exited the shop, mentally planning just how on earth she was going to make beautiful and tasty pastries.

A few days after their last exchange, Éowyn did make Norwegian Butter Cookies but when she took them to Faramir at the bookstore, they were so dry that he couldn’t stop coughing. Éowyn continued to bring them every couple of days over three weeks, but one batch was just as bad as the next. One batch was undercooked, another overcooked and during the final batch she was so stressed about making them perfect that she forgot the butter.

“Éowyn, maybe you need some help with your baking? Tell you what if you want, I can come by on Sunday morning and help if you’d like; we’re closed on Sundays.”

Éowyn tried to not look too excited by his suggestion, “That would be lovely Faramir.”

She gave him her address, and since Gondor was small, he knew where the apartment complex was. He said he would see her at 10:00 AM the following day. Sunday came and turned into a day full of giggles, flour, butter and Faramir trying to teach Éowyn the Norwegian language. By the end of the night, after he showed Éowyn many different recipes and bakery tips, they were both sitting on her couch having some of Éowyn’s white wine she had for special occasions. The two of them were laughing about Éowyn’s ER story, the night her best friend Tauriel met her husband Kíli.

“Oh god, you must be joking! He told her she was made of starlight, while she was pulling a knife out of his hand?” Faramir said chuckling in disbelief

“Oh yes, I was there that night grabbing bandages and trying to calm his brother down. Kíli wasn’t even that drunk at that point, it might have been the pain, but he did look at her like that, he always does.” Éowyn said with a small sigh and smile on her face, sometimes she felt a bit envious of Kíli and Tauriel’s love for each other.

“That is a humorous story but very sweet, how long have they been married now?” Faramir said before taking another sip of the delicious white wine.

“Four years, they have a two-year-old son, little Galad and I’m his godmother.”

“Based on the story you have just told me, I’m sure he’s a firecracker.”

“Oh very, but he’s got everyone wrapped around his sticky little finger,” Éowyn said with a gleam of mischief in her eye, the little boy already had her wrapped around his finger.

Faramir smiled but looked sad for a moment, but Éowyn decided not to push on the subject perhaps he didn’t like children or something. She looked down at the plate in front of them and saw there was one last cookie left. Éowyn moved her hand to grab it but Faramir moved to grab it as well touching her hand while doing so. There was a mix of apologies and insistence that the other take the cookie for themselves before Faramir spoke.

“Why don’t we break it in half, that way we can both have some.”

“Deal” replied Éowyn who broke the cookie in half and handed Faramir the other half.

“Cheers,” they both said knocking their cookies together and chewing on them quietly.

Éowyn looked up at Faramir, they were seated together their knees were touching, the glow of Éowyn’s candle was the only light in the room. Faramir looked at her and moved his hand to gently wipe at the corner of Éowyn’s mouth to wipe something away.

“Cookie crumb,” he said with a small chuckle and she laughed softly in return.

They both were looking at each other as if searching for something in the other’s eyes, Faramir’s hand was still at the corner of her mouth, the smell of butter and wine was in the air and the glow of the candle created an intimate lighting. Éowyn wasn’t sure who leaned towards the other first, maybe it was her, maybe him or maybe both leaned at the same time. Their lips touched and it felt as though fireworks were exploding on a Fourth of July night, the taste of butter cookies and wine were combined between the two of them. Éowyn moaned at the feeling of Faramir’s mouth on hers and the feeling of his tongue inside of her mouth. Eventually, she needed a breath of air and pulled away gasping lightly and wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her baby pink sweater. Maybe she finally realized what Kíli meant when he thought Tauriel was made of starlight because all she could see were stars dancing around in her vision. After a few more stolen kisses, Éowyn led Faramir towards the front door when he asked a pressing question.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Nothing after my shift gets off at 4:30,” Éowyn said with a smirk on her face.

“Perfect, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow with me at Emyn Arnen tomorrow at 6:00?”

“I would love that,” she said, not able to contain the 1200-watt smile that she gave him.

“Great! I’ll see you then, have a good night Éowyn” he said and kissed her cheek, turning to the door to leave.

“Goodnight Faramir,” she said and shut her apartment door, Éowyn sighed in happiness and slid down the door to the floor as the butterflies in her stomach were flying around. Merry came over to her, probably puzzled why she was sitting on the floor and sat on her lap. While petting Merry, Éowyn pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Tauriel.

She set the phone down on the floor next to her and let out a soft reminiscent sigh and realized everything was different now, life was changing and Éowyn was ready for the next chapter that her life had to offer.  


_Twenty-four months later in Éowyn and Faramir’s apartment in Gondor_

Éowyn realized after taking some time to reminisce on her past and the first time she met Faramir that she was truly thankful she was a terrible baker. Many things had changed the last two years, Tauriel had given birth to fraternal twin girls Áre and Estel. They were beautiful darling girls, Áre looked like her father with her black hair and dark eyes; Estel looked like her mother with red hair and light eyes. Before Éowyn could think any longer about her adorable goddaughters, Faramir came stumbling out of their bedroom rubbing his eyes as Merry sauntered over to greet his other owner.

“Merry, did your mother feed you yet?” Faramir said, glancing down at the cat who was pacing around the kitchen.

“Of course, I did darling you know he just wants kitty treats and he knows you’ll break down and give them to him,” Éowyn replied with a shake of her head at her boyfriend’s weakness for the cat.

“Hmm, I may be a softie but only for you and Merry,” Faramir said looking at his girlfriend adoringly.

“Sure, and little old ladies that need help, Galad, Áre, Estel and anyone else that will make puppy dog eyes at you.”

“Oh, fine sorry sweetheart you are dating and living with a man whose weakness is his kindness and care for others,” Faramir said snorting

He strode over to Éowyn, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly while his goatee scratched her neck a little as he nuzzled his face in the crook of it. She turned around from the stove and set her spatula down to kiss him and gently wrap her leg around his.

“I love you Faramir,” she said looking up at him with love radiating in her blue eyes.

“I love you too, my golden sun.”

They swayed together in the kitchen to the music, holding onto each other tightly as the music played on for the two lovers.

_Untangled all the strings round my wings that were tied  
I didn’t know him, and I didn’t know me  
Cloud nine was always out of reach  
Now I remember what it feels like to fly  
You give me butterflies  
You give me butterflies  
_

It was as if Éowyn was registering the words again for the first time, the butterflies inside of her floated around because now she finally knew what it was like to be truly in love. When you feel at complete safety with that other person, almost as if your heart and soul are connected to them. The heartbroken feelings from Aragorn’s rejection were long gone and forgiven, they had become friends again after a year with no communication. Éowyn was friends with Arwen now as well, who was expecting their baby boy next month who they planned to name Eldarion. As Éowyn’s head rested under Faramir’s chin as they held each other and swayed together as one, the blissful love spread in the air of the kitchen. It was then that Éowyn had an idea, it was impulsive as many of her decisions were, but she was brave now and loved Faramir; he would never hurt her intentionally.

“Darling, I need to ask you something,” she said pulling away slightly holding his hands in hers.

Faramir looked down at her, waiting for her to say more about what she needed to say to him.

“I love you Faramir Steward Denethorson because your heart is full of stars, your heart of stars blended with the dark loneliness that was in me and together we created a night sky.”

Éowyn’s eyes began to fill with tears as she tried to continue.

“You’re also the most handsome man I’ve ever met, and I know I sound silly but that’s the best way I can describe the way I feel for you. Now I need to ask you my real question, Faramir Denethorson… will you…”

“Marry me,” Faramir said taking the words right out her mouth

“wait let me fix that.” He coughed and bent down on one knee on their white tiled kitchen floor with nothing but striped blue pajama pants on.

“Éowyn Theodwyn Dernhelm, I have loved you since you came into my bookstore with your fourth batch of Norwegian Butter Cookies and with flour in your beautiful hair. My darling angel, my golden sunset will you have me as your equal, today tomorrow and for the rest of our days?” Faramir reached into his pajama pocket and revealed a small blue velvet box and opened it revealing a beautiful 12-carat diamond ring

“Oh Faramir, yes yes yes!” Eowyn said as her voice cracked and tears spilled down her cheeks, she held out her hand and Faramir placed the beautiful ring on her finger.

“It was my mother’s wedding ring; I was surprised my father let me have it, but Boromir did tell him last year that he was a bachelor for life, so I suppose the old man had no choice,” Faramir said chuckling about his brother’s antics

“It’s a beautiful ring, my love. I feel honored to have it as mine. I know how much you cared for your mother,” Éowyn said, bending down to hug him as he was still on his knees.

Faramir lifted the two of them from the kitchen floor and met Éowyn’s lips with his own and they both knew that they were both deeply in love with one another. The two lovers spent the entire day together, calling close friends and family on their engagement and promising it was not a shotgun wedding. Tauriel screamed when they told her the news and told them they had to come to Rohan the following weekend to allow them time to celebrate, she said this with a wink. This caused Kíli to groan in the background at her suggestive comment and Tauriel turned to yell at him about young love. After the last call, Éowyn and Faramir sat together on the couch, basking in the love and warmth they both felt for each other. Sunlight streamed through their living room, the sun would shine upon the love of Éowyn and Faramir for all of eternity. 

_“And they said no more; and it seemed to them as they stood upon the wall that the wind died, and the light failed, and the Sun was bleared, and all sounds in the City or in the lands were hushed: neither wind, nor voice, nor bird-call, nor rustle of leaf, nor their own breath could be heard; the very beating of their hearts was stilled. Time halted. And as they stood so, their hands met and clasped, though they did not know it.”  
Excerpt of Éowyn and Faramir in The Steward and the King; The Return of the King Page 941_

**Author's Note:**

> Gil-galad- firstborn son of Kíli and Tauriel. Combining of the Elvish names for "star" and "light."
> 
> Dernhelm- Éowyn’s last name. In the Return of the King book, it was the name Éowyn took for her disguise as a man in the Rohan army. 
> 
> Denethorson- Faramir’s last name. The Norse approach to last names, taking Denethor (his father’s name) and adding son to it for “son of Denethor” reference: myself and Thor Odinson (son of Odin)
> 
> Eowyn’s lack of cooking skills- In the Two Towers, Éowyn serves Aragorn soup, which makes him gag on the first bite, but he eats a bite or two for her, so he doesn’t hurt her feelings before she turns around. 
> 
> Starlight- The description Kíli gave of Tauriel when he first met her. From the Hobbit, after Tauriel heals Kili from the orc arrow poison. Kíli doesn’t believe Tauriel is there with him saying “she walks in starlight.”
> 
> Emyn Arnen- The name of the restaurant Faramir takes Éowyn to on their first date. It is a series of hills in Ilithien, where Aragorn makes Faramir and Éowyn the Lord and Lady of in the Tolkien universe. 
> 
> Eldarion- Aragorn and Arwen’s first-born son. In this story and canon material, this is the name of the first-born son of Aragorn and Arwen. 
> 
> Áre- first twin daughter of Kíli and Tauriel. Elvish for sunlight.
> 
> Estel- second twin daughter of Kíli and Tauriel. Elvish for hope.
> 
> Credit to most of these references is The One Wiki to Rule Them All https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page


End file.
